In the modern automotive service station there is a continuous need for a convenient and effective cleaning station where used parts removed from an automobile or other vehicle may be cleaned of grease and grime prior to inspection, repair or replacement. These automotive parts commonly include, for example, components of carburetors, fuel pumps, transmissions, wheel and axle assemblies, and the like.
Such parts or components are highly precise and must be thoroughly cleaned and freshly lubricated to function properly after reassembly and installation in the vehicle. Furthermore, the cleaning must be done under controlled conditions and in a systematic manner which will minimize the loss of the smaller parts.
For such purposes the crude pan or tube into which solvent is poured as needed and replaced in a haphazard manner is totally inadequate. This outmoded practice typically results in improperly cleaned parts in contaminated solvents and leaves the work station in an unsightly condition. There is also the ever-present hazard of fire because of the flammable nature of the solvents used for such cleaning operations.
In response to this need for a better cleaning facility, various types of cleaning sinks have been offered in varying degrees of complexity. Such improved cleaning sinks have offered features including a reserve supply of cleaning fluid, convenient solvent replacement means, filters for cleaning the solvent, pumps for handling the solvents, working lights and the like. In all such units the important considerations are economy, serviceability and convenience.
While these improved cleaning sinks constitute a great improvement over the simple tub or pan there are still a number of shortcomings calling for attention. Such improved cleaning stations are typically accessible or useable by only one mechanic at a time. There is no provision for instantaneously switching to a clean supply of solvent or to a solvent of a different type as the need arises. Inadequate provisions are made against damage to the equipment in the event a distracted mechanic leaves the pump running while attending to other duties. Furthermore, such cleaning stations are not adequately protected against fire which might originate in the cleaning tanks owing to the presence of the flammable solvents used for cleaning.